


disco || lord of the flies

by marxia



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Call Me By Your Name AU, Italy, M/M, ralph is a photographer, theyre speaking croatian i swear, this is sad at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marxia/pseuds/marxia
Summary: ralph is from croatia and heads to italy for a photography trip.he falls for his tour guide, jack.





	disco || lord of the flies

**Author's Note:**

> this was an english project woOPS

ralph held his shirt tightly, looking off into the distance. he was on a boat heading to italy, from his home country in croatia. he was only going for one week for photography purposes, but can't help having anxiety. he was only two minutes away, and saw the mainland. he noticed a boy around his age, twenty six, possibly older, waving over at him. ralph assumed it was his guide, and waved back. the boat came to a sudden halt once reaching the dock, and ralph jumped up in surprise. his golden hair was damp, for the water from the splash affected him. his tour guide laughed, helping ronnie out of the boat. ralph was grateful, smiling.   
"thank you!"  
"no problem. it's my job."  
ralph chuckled, before letting go of the guide's hand. he took a second to study the tour guide's face, noticing he seemed to be quite unattractive, but his voice seemed to be beautiful. he seemed only slightly older than ralph, being taller and much more mature.   
"what's your name?"  
"jack. you're ralph, right?"  
"yeah. that's a nice name."  
"thank you."  
jack awkwardly laughed, having no idea what to say. he admired ralph's golden hair, with the curly fringe being not too much of a distraction from ralph's face. ralph's green eyes were quite unique, for they were almost blue, but not quite. his jawline was the shape of a child, giving an immature yet youthful look to ralph.  
"can i touch your hair?"   
"haha sure, why?"  
"it's really pretty."  
"yours is ginger, so it's probably much better than mine."  
"oh come on, your hair is golden in this sun."  
"it is?"  
"you're the golden boy!"  
ralph laughed in admiration, having no idea his guide would be this flattering and friendly. he thought of it more as a professional thing, photography. not a 'have fun with your new friend from italy,' thing. ralph bent a little when jack felt his hair, considering the force in jack's hands.   
"soft."  
"well, since you complimented my hair, i guess i'm allowed to say your freckles are a highlight to your face."  
"really? i've been insecure about them for years."  
"you should flaunt them!"  
jack gave a light laugh, following a snort. ralph seemed to notice that everytime jack laughed, he closed his eyes. he liked that.   
"well, shall we?"  
jack turned ralph around, signaling his arm over to his small car. it was a rented old fiat 500, which made ralph impressed. it was quite pretty, too, being a glossy yellow.   
"definitely!"  
jack put his arm around ralph's shoulders, and walked him over to his car. jack released ralph, who was confused- but didn't question the act. jack opened the door for him, and ralph sat inside. jack went back to the dock to get ralph's bags, while ralph stared off into space. he was messing with the camera around his neck, snapping a photo of the busy italian street. he felt a bump in the trunk, realizing it was his bags that jack was putting in the back. once jack came back, he opened the door quite loudly and sitting himself down.   
"you know, you don't have to do things for me."  
"like i said, it's my job."  
jack was leaning over to ralph, resting his arm on the arm rest. ralph blushed a bit, laughing.  
"still, you don't have to do that."   
"oh really?"  
"i can manage my own personals."  
jack chuckled, before turning on the ignition for the vehicle and speeding off. he opened the window for ralph, hoping ralph would possibly do something quite dumb. ralph took off his camera from his body, and set it aside to the armrest. he stuck his head and half of his torso out of the car, and smiled wide. the italian city was quite gorgeous. jack glanced over at ralph, smiling at him. his hair was blowing back in the wind, which was quite the aesthetic.   
"you look beautiful!"  
"thank you!"  
after a hot minute, ralph put his body back into the car before rolling up the window. jack was at a stoplight, before he asked,   
"so, what do you think of italy?"  
"it's amazing so far!"  
ralph was beaming. he looked like literal sunshine. jack chuckled, never seeing a happier person. after a minute or two, jack and ralph made it to their hotel.   
"this is beautiful! how much a night?"  
"seventy - five euro."  
"what?"  
"don't worry. the tour company will be paying."  
    "thank god!"  
jack parked the car, stepping out of the vehicle. he opened the door for ralph, before quickly walking off to the trunk. ralph watched jack take out his bags, but didn't say anything to help because he was scared jack would get quite irritated. ralph walked over, grabbing his small bags, before walking with jack to the entrance.  
     "hotel corallo riccione, correct?  
     "correct."  
     "this is really pretty."  
"like you."  
           "awe!"  
           jack laughed, before checking ralph and himself in. jack led ralph to the elevator, keeping the door open for him.  
           "thank you."  
           jack nodded, pressing the button '4,' while waiting to get to their floor. once arriving, ralph and jack stepped out of the elevator, looking both ways. it was quite the long hallway.   
           "what room are we?"  
           "415."  
           ralph nodded, before heading in the general direction where his room seemed to be. jack followed, staring at the aesthetic of the walls. once reaching the room, ralph stepped aside to let jack open the door. jack pulled out the keys for the room, unlocking the door. the room was quite roomy, with two beds, a telly, radio, two tables, refrigerator, lamp, one window/balcony door, one night stand, mirror, wardrobe, and a bathroom. ralph smiled, setting down his bags. he flopped down onto his bed, eyes fluttering.  
           "i'm kinda tired. really tired now considering how comfortable this bed is."  
           "haha. want some coffee?"  
           "i didn't know that we had to take photographs today."  
          "nah. i was wondering if we could go to my friend's party. it's a friday, after all. plus, we only get to stay with each other for one night. i'd rather go to a party than go to historical structures and such."  
          "wait-only one day?"  
           "yeah."  
           "oh."  
           "so?"  
           "sure."   
            ralph got off the bed, sighing. he walked over to his luggage which was placed by the chair, and laid it down. opening it, he picked out a pastel blue, translucent-but not translucent to where you can see under but only if you look really closely-button down shirt. he changed his shirt while jack stood by the door waiting, himself in a grunge red button down shirt.   
             "why'd you change?"  
             "i don't know. just feel unpresentable in a white t-shirt, you know?"  
             "i guess. i don't really care about my appearance. only my hygiene."  
             "ah."  
             ralph and jack stepped out the door, heading to the elevator. they awkwardly waited for the elevator doors to open, while trying to start a conversation.  
             "where's this party anyway?"  
             "just down a few floors."  
             "oh!"   
              the elevator arrived, opening the door to two elderly women who hastily walked out. the boys waltzed in, pressing the floor number 'B2.' they arrived quickly, opening up to an oddly shaped pool. there were around forty-three people in the building, chilling or swimming. ralph smiles a bit, before jack walks him in. after twenty seconds, jack walked off to find his friend. ralph, lost, stuck to the right wall. he watched the disco ball, bored. for a few minutes, he just stood there. he noticed jack, awkwardly dancing to a song. ralph remained expressionless, but was internally amused. he decided to walk over, and confront him.   
               "hm."  
               "oh! hello!"  
                ralph grabbed jack's arm, and twirled him. after the twirl, he grabbed both of jack's hands and danced with him. jack laughed with a snort, as this ritual continued. after a few minutes, they sat on the poolside bench.  
                "how's life?"  
                "boring."  
                "nah. your life is exciting. you're a photographer."  
                "not really. you get used to the sights, you know?"  
                "ah. i see."  
                "you?"  
                "good, now that you're here. bad once you leave."  
                "oh, you sweet talker."  
                "whatever."  
                "hey, uh, can i do something?"  
                "what is it?"   
                ralph fiddled his fingers, before turning over to jack. he leaned over a little, before jack got up.   
                "i-uh- forgot that the tour service is supposed to leave you alone at this hour. i'm stupid. that's why i didn't bring my bags in when we checked in. i- gotta go."  
                 ralph watched him leave, as he suffered in silence. he gripped his fists, before running to the other elevator. he selected his floor number, and closing the elevator quickly. he started to bawl, afraid he messed up. once he reached his floor, he covered his eyes and ran to his room. shoving it open, he jumped onto the bed and smothered himself with blankets, sobbing loudly. after a hot minute, he grabbed his phone and called his good friend, simon.   
                  "simon, can you pick me up?"  
                  "why?"  
                  "i don't feel so good. i'll send you my location."  
                  "okay."  
                  a few hours later, simon arrived from croatia. they packed all of ralph's belongings, and checked out of the hotel. the went into simon's old, run down car, and drove off. all that was left was ralph, elbow resting on the window, hands grabbing and stretching his hair. his face was quite red, still lightly crying. and there was simon, blank faced, only focusing on the road. ralph let out a short sigh, crying for the loss of true love.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed lol


End file.
